The Vongola, the Arcobaleno, and Hogwarts
by Awesome11
Summary: Tsuna, the guardians, and the arcobaleno go to hogwarts for some extra training during book four and participate in the triwizard tournament. They will learn magic and the arcobaleno will be able to occasionally go back to there original forms for a period of time. Will they be able to help harry while their there? And keep the fact that they're mafia a secret? Cover pic. not mine
1. getting there

**A/N this takes place after the Shimon arc. The final arc never happened and Tsuna has been the Decimo officialy for a few years so gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamoto are 15. That should give you an idea of everyones age.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the Hogwarts express, talking about what could possibly be causing Rons family to act all weird about their fourth year when they heard the door to their room open. Standing there was a boy with brown hair and an almost childish face. On one side of him was a boy with shaggy black hair and an easy smile. On the boys other side was another boy, this one with longer, silver hair that was parted in the middle staring daggers at the black haired boy. The brown haired boy asked something in some other language, looking at the trios faces curiously.

"Ummm, excuse me?" Hermione asked. The boy repeated his question. "What?" Hermione said again. The boy with the easy smile tapped the brunette on the shoulder and told him something. The Brunette pulled out some pills from his pocket, his face turning bright red in embarrassment. The other two pulled out some pills too, the black haired boy just smiling while the silver haired boy yelled something at him. They all quickly swallowed a pill each and then put away the containers. The brunette cleared his throat and then spoke.

"Have you seen anybody wearing something with this symbol," He showed them a ring like thing on his finger. "Or babies wearing a colorful pacifier?" His question finally understandable the trio thought for a minute before answering.

"Sorry, we haven't" Harry replied apologetically. The brunette sighed.

"How dare you disappoint Jyuudaime!" The silver haired boy shouted while at the exact same time the black haired boy said 'Thanks anyway' with a bright smile.

"Well, sorry to bother you." The three boy started to leave. "By the way, I'm Tsuna, this is Yamamoto," He pointed to the Black haired boy. "And this is Gokudera." He finished, pointing to the silver haired boy.

"Wait a minute." Hermione said, causing the boys to stop in their tracks. "My name's Hermione. That's Ron, and that's Harry. How come after you guys ate those pills you could suddenly speak English?"

"Ummm," Tsuna said. "Well, you see-"

"Extreme picnic on the roof!" A voice from the top of the train traveled through the window, causing the boys to perk up.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna shouted, while Yamamoto said 'Senpai' and Gokudera just grumbled 'Lawn head.' The three dashed to the open window, poking his head out. "We'll be there in a minute." Within 30 seconds the three boys had gone to the outside of the train through the window, then climbed up the side of the train to the roof. The three inside the train stared at each other before shrugging it off and continuing their conversation.

"So, what did they mean that they would-" Ron was interrupted when the door opened again. Standing there were two babies. One had a green bandana with a military like suit, on the front of his suit was a blue pacifier and he had eyes that matched. Next to him was a boy with a purple biker helmet and a purple stunt suit, he had a Purple pacifier. Both of them held tons of candies from the trolley. The two also got out their own bottles of pills, swallowing one before speaking.

"Kora." The blonde spoke up, looking at the three occupants of the room. "My name is Colonello, and this is-"

"The great Skull!" The other baby shouted. He then got a smack on the head from Colonello and murmured "Sorry Colonello-sama."

"Anyway," Colonello continued like nothing had happened. "Have you seen a trio of boys come this way, Kora." Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a look. Could these be the babies Tsuna had been talking about?

"Umm, yeah." Hermione said. "They went through the wondow, saying something about a picnic on the roof?"

"Skull, Kora!" Colonello yelled at the other boy. "You made us late!"

"That's why I got so much candy, this way we have an excuse, you know, besides me trying to see if the train would run me over." The Three in the car noticed how skulls clothes were slightly ripped and how his helmet had a crack in it.

"We better get going, Kora." Colonello said, jumping on the occupants of the room until he reached the window and stood on the sill, Skull appearing behind him. "Thanks, Kora." And then they both jumped backwards, out of the train.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled, reaching a hand out of the window, just to see that Colonello had a flacon carrying him by the head, one hand holding onto the candies, the other one holding onto Skull, who also was holding onto his candy. They Two disappeared from view as they headed to the roof of the train.

The three in the train stared at each other for a minute before shutting and locking the window and locking the cars door, an unspoken vow not to talk about what they had just witnessed.

* * *

The train had stopped and the trio quickly got out and headed to the carriages that pulled themselves. All three of them couldn't help but to look back and sigh from relief when they saw no one was on the roof, only to snap their heads in the other direction so they didn't have to look at the checkered blanket and picnic basket that sat up there.

They boarded their carriage and where off to Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione, and Harry continued their conversation about what could be different about this year, no one spoke of the kids from earlier. Everything was back to normal. That is, until they looked outside their window.

The carriage next to them technically only had one person inside of it, a black haired boy with a serious expression that was sleeping, however, on top of the carriage were several people, including the boys they had seen earlier. Gokudera was planting dynamite sticks all over the roof while Yamamoto just watched with a smile on his face. Tsuna was freaking out and had a baby wearing a fedora on his head, fast asleep. A girl with an eye patch was making the air around the carriage shimmer but apparently was failing at whatever she was trying to do. Colonello was fighting with another baby, this one a girl that had a dark red scar on one of her cheeks. Two other babies just sat on the roof, one with a long braid meditating while the other one in a cloak counted dollar bills. In front of the carriage was a boy with white hair that appeared to be riding an invisible horse, yelling about how extreme it was. Next to extreme man was Skull, whose helmet had several more cracks in it. As the three watched a baby with green hair and a green pacifier and a lab coat lit a canon and whatever was inside blasted through the trios open window , filling it with smoke.

"Gotta, Stay, Calm." A little voice said before bawling. As the smoke cleared Harry saw a 5 year old with a huge afro, bull horns, and a cow suit.

"Poor kid." Hermione sympathized, looking at the crying boy.

"Poor kid?" Ron said incredulously. "Poor us. Look at him, he's going to flood the carriage." It was true. His tear where adding up at a surprisingly fast pace. Harry was considering opening the door when someone burst through the window.

"Awww. Poor Lambo." Yamamoto said as he picked up the kid and started to calm the little boy down. "What happened?"

"V-V-Verde stuck me in a c-c-c-canon, and blew me u-u-u-up." Lambo stuttered. "I went to Verde because those skeleton horses scared me." He said shakily.

"It's okay, I know those things pulling the carriages are scary, but they're really nice, just ask Ryohei." Yamamoto reasoned. Then, as if he had summoned it there was the sound of Ryohei yelling 'Extreme pony!' Yamamoto then looked around and saw the trio watching from a corner of the carriage. "Oh, hey." He said with a bright smile. "You're those guys from earlier, right? Sorry about Lambo here." Yamamoto said apologetically.

"Skeleton horses? Where?" Hermione asked.

"You know, the things pulling the carriages." Yamamoto said, pointing out the window to where Ryohei was riding on air.

"I know!" Hermione said suddenly. "They must be threstrals. Wait, only people who have seen death can see them." Hermione looked at the two guests curiously. "You guys have seen death, and your friends?"

"Ummm. Yeah. It's a long story." Yamamoto said vaguely. "Anyway, sorry again." He dug through his pockets and pulled out a little brown headphone thing. Harry noticed that he had a similar looking blue one on one of his ears. "If Lambo bugs you again you can contact me through this. Bye." Yamamoto jumped out the window with Lambo and back onto his own carriage of doom. Once again all the doors and windows were closed and locked.

* * *

**yay, first chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it ;)**


	2. The Sorting

The Vongola and Arcobaleno stood together, just outside of Hogwarts. Soon they'd go in and join the first years for the sorting, but first they had to go over a few things.

"Remember, the purpose of going here is for your training." Reborn reminded them. He then passed out several sticks and, for the Vongola, rings. "In order to perform the spells here you'll need to focus your flames into these wands." He turned to the Vongola. "The rings are A class. With the power of your flames you'd incinerate the wands so these will hold some of your flames. The VG takes up too much of your flames so you wouldn't be able to do magic, so, we had to meet in the middle." Reborn finished. The Vongola put on their respective rings on.

"Reborn, Kora." Colonello said. " You said you had a surprise for us Arcobaleno?"

"In due time Colonello." Reborn answered, shifting his fedora to cover his eyes slightly. "Now I believe Verde wanted to say something?"

"Yes," Verde spoke up, pushing his glasses. "about the English pills. They'll wear off in 24 hours so you'll need to take them daily. If you run out, come to me. I can whip up a new batch in seconds. That is all."

"Let's get this started to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted, and the Vongola entered the school of witch craft and wizardry.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat and watched the first years get sorted. Gryffindor got a pretty good haul this year. They waited for Dumbledore to start his speech when they noticed that there was still fourteen kids that needed to be sorted. _The _fourteen kids. As in the fourteen kids from earlier. The first one was called up.

"Chrome Dokuro." The girl with the eye patch and pineapple hair sat onto the chair. The sorting hat was put on her and almost immediantly called out 'Slytherin.' The Slytherin table cheered.

"Verde." Much to everyones surprise the green haired baby walked up to the chair. The hat was placed on his head(though it was so big it looked like it was eating his head). He was called into Ravenclaw.

"Lal Mirch." The blue haired baby was called into Gryffindor.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto ended up in Gryffindor. The others followed. Ryohei got into Gryffindor as well while Hibari (the boy who had been sleeping in the carriage) got into Slytherin and was declared a Prefect. Colonello got into Gryffindor. Tsuna became a Gryffindor as well. Gokudera was called into Hufflepuff, then into Ravenclaw, until finally he got put into the same one as Tsuna, which he seemed to have wanted the whole time. Lambo, the little cow kid, was put into Gryffindor so that Yamamoto could take care of him. Fon the Chinese baby was put into Hufflepuff. Viper, the hooded baby ended up being Slytherin. The most surprising thing was when the baby with the fedora, Reborn, and Skull weren't put into a house. Dumbledore just said that they'd get to go to which ever house they wanted to whenever they wanted to.

Everyone sat down at their respective tables. The strange people all sat together, coincidentally right next to Ron, Harry, and Herione.

* * *

Yamamoto sat next to Tsuna and Gokudera made sure to be on Tsuna right side, Lambo on his lap. Ryohei, Lal, and Colonello sat across from them.

"Now, let us eat." Dumbledore said and instantly food appeared on everyones plates.

Tsuna gaped at all the food. There was so much. While everyone else had steaks and such everyone from the Vongola and Arcobaleno thankfully got Japanese settings and food.

"I was getting so hungry I was considering eating those lunches Bianchi made us." Gokudera said, his mouth full of rice. The man next to Yamamoto, Harry was it, gave him a strange look. Just then a ghost appeared next to Harry. They had a quick conversation that seemed to rile up the Hermione girl. Colonello got up and walked over to the ghost, looking at him critically.

"Poor man, executioner did a poor job on you, Kora."

"Huh?" Nearly headless Nick was surprised, normally first timers were freaked out by him. "H-how could you tell?"

"That jagged cut on your neck, kora, I probably would've blown you head off, kora, but even Yamamoto could've done it right." The blonde baby said bluntly.

"It's better than Extreme Vindic-" Ryohei began, but was quickly cut off as Gokudera stuffed a dumpling into his mouth.

"Shut up, Lawn head." He growled. At last everyone finished eating and all the food disappeared. The old man continued to talk and was about to reveal something when Lambo started bawling. The worked up Lambo accidently summoned lightning from the fake sky above them. Just then, a man entered the room.

The man reminded Tsuna of Xanxus from all the scars that he had, except he looked grumpier and had a weirdy eye. While most of the room erupted in gasps Tsunas group just took it in stride, they were pretty used to strange people. The weird eye man talked to the old guy before sitting down.

Yamamoto calmed down Lambo. "What scared you?" Yamamoto gently asked.

"T-that scary man w-wanted to kill people." Lambo said in beteween sniffles. Yamamoto didn't question how the little kid knew this, when you've been in the mafia business for a few years, regardless of age, you pick up some stuff. Lambo probably had sensed it when the others hadn't becuase he wasn't concentrating on what the old guy was saying. He touched his blue tooth, which was actually blue, lightly and spoke in Japanese so that not many people would be able to understand what he was saying.

"Guys, Lambo sensed killing intent from the guy that just came in. Keep an eye on him." All across the room, thirteen other people nodded slightly, no one noticed Hermione pressing record on the communication devise Yamamoto had given her earlier.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued. "This year we will be hosting the Triwizard tournament." He went onto talk about the rules and regulations, no one really paying attention until he finally said, "Only those 17 and up will be able to participate." After the protests calmed down he added. "Now, I must inform you we have exchange students. You may let yourselves be know now."

The Vongola raised their fists, their rings producing flames. Gasps of surprise where heard all across the room before the Vongola realized their mistake. In Vongola meetings to show you were present or agreed to something you raised a flaming fist, out of habit they had raised their fist, even though they were supposed to stay secret. Oops.

"What do we do?" Tsuna whispered in Japanese into his headphone.

"Think, no good Tsuna." Reborn said. "This is a magic school, you bakas lift up your wands and act like it was coming from them." The seven did as they were told and extinguished their flames.

* * *

Rons eyes bugged out as he watched them.

"These students will be joining in at various years so please welcome them. Now, enjoy a good night's rest before lessons in the morning." Dumbledore finished. Ron, Harry, and Hermione chatted until the six Gryffindor transfer students walked up to them.

"Hey, Harry, right?" Yamamoto asked. "Can you show us to the Gryffindor rooms?" He flashed a smile.

Of course they said yes and quickly made their way to the Gryffindor common room. They went to their beds and quickly went to sleep, except for Neville. So he was awake to watch the transfers all get up, put their rings on fire, and open up a door to a secret room where they could sleep separately.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review :D**


	3. Mad Eye and the Curses

When Harry and Ron got into the main hall for breakfast they noticed that all the transfer students were already eating. They sat down next to them and Hermione soon joined them.

"Hey." Tsuna said. "We're gonna be joining the fifth years, so we are supposed to have the same schedule as you guys. Do you think you could show us to each of our classes?" The brunette asked.

"Sure." Ron said, stuffing his face with bacon.

So that was how the day started. First they had Herbology in which they had to get puss from bobotubers. Skull seemed to get quite a kick from it, literally. He was jumping all around the bobotubers, kicking them to get the puss out of them. After that they had magical creatures with Hagrid.

* * *

The giant man surprised Tsuna and the others, but they shrugged it off when they saw that the others didn't seem to think much of it. He told them about these little things that could burn, sting you, and bite you. A spoiled boy from Slytherin asked who'd want a pet like that. Hermione looked like she was about to speak, but Lambo beat her to it.

"It's just like Beef bowl!" He exclaimed, bending down to pet the little thing.

"No, Lambo!" Hermione shouted, worrying for the little kid, but to everyones surprise the skrewt seemed to purr when he petted it.

Not much happened at Ms. Trelawneys class, but Colonello and Lal couldn't help but to think that Viper would love it. Afterwards Yamamoto watched as the Malfoy boy teased Ron about his father. Out of the corner of Yamamotos eye he saw Moody coming. He still didn't trust the guy yet, so he'd have to handle this himself.

"Yare, Yare, be nice." Yamamoto came in between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin.

"Shut up, idiot." Malfoy practically shouted, getting out his started to glow and he started to say something, that is, until there was a blur of movement and suddenly Yamamoto was behind Malfoy. One hand over the boys mouth while the other was holding Malfoys wand, which Malfoy suddenly didn't have.

"I really don't want to fight," Yamamoto said with a smile before flipping the boy onto his back. "…but I'm not afraid to." With a smile still on his face he went over to Ron. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Ron stuttered. Not much happened after that, that is, until Thursday came.

Alastor Moody, 'lovingly' called Mad-eye Moody was teaching their defense against the Drk arts class, one that Colonello and Lal Mirch seemed particularly intrigued in.

"I think you need to see the unforgivable curses." Moody had been talking for some time now, and was finally getting somewhere the two COMSUBIN trainees could relate to. Learning by seeing and doing. "Anyone know the any?" He asked the class. The boy that had been helping them around, what was it, Don, Lon? Whatever, the ginger, raised his hand.

"The imperious curse." He said tentatively.

"Ah yes. This one gave the Ministry quite a bit of trouble." He pulled out a spider from a jar and enlarged it. "Imperio." He said and the Spider started to do ridiculous things, tap dancing and the sort. The class laughed, thinking it was a grand show. Lal, Colonello, even the Vongola, knew this was no laughing matter. This could be problematic. Complete control, brining back cruel memories of the future and what happened to Yuni, how Byakuran took away he soul.

"Complete control." Moody said. "I could make her kill herself." He said, finally making the class realize that this wasn't a laughing matter. Next was the cruciatus curse. Moody once again pulled a spider from a jar. "Crucio." He murmered. Anyone could tell that the spider was in pain. Lal noticed one boy was clearly uncomfortable with it.

"What's the next one?" Lal questioned, trying to get the man to stop.

"Avada Kedavra." Hermione recited.

Yes." Moody agreed. "Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. It can kill everyone, with no proof that it was every used." Lal and Colonello perked up, a curse that could kill one with no one being able to tell who did it, it was every mafias dream. "Avada Kedavra." Moody said, pointing his wand at the spider. His killing intent raised so much that those that were talented enough to sense it shuddered. The two Arcobaleno were disappointed, with that strong of a killer intent, it was like leaving a note saying it was you that killed the person on the body.

* * *

Class ended and the hallways flooded with people. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the halls when they noticed that the poor little guy, Skull, was having a hard time navigating the halls. Someone accidentally kicked off his helmet and he lost it.

"That's it, I'm getting out of here." He pushed down on his watch and erupted into purple flames. Everyone shrieked and when the flames disappeared standing there was an adult Skull. He shoved through the crowd, about to get onto a staircase when it suddenly moved. He fell down hundreds of fights until he made contact with the ground. He lay there motionless. The trio made their way to the bottom and joined the group gathering around him.

"Is he dead?" One boy asked, and then Skulls eyes shot open. He quickly got up before Ryohei came over.

"That was an EXTREME fall Skull!" He shouted.

"Yeah, piece of cake, I've had way worse." Skull said as he walked away with Ryohei, unfazed by the long fall.

"You might want to extremely go small again, you know how long it takes those thing to extremely cool down." Ryohie told Skull.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for rminding me." Skull said as he pushed the watch again, erupted into flames, and was little again.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione could only gape and stare. What the heck was going on here?

* * *

**Yeah, another chappy done! Hope you liked it :) Please review**

Paste your document here...


	4. Homework and Owls

After Moody's lesson the rest of the day seemed fairly bleak. After dinner Ron, Harry, Yamamoto, and Lambo decided to work together on the divinitation homework. Tsuna would have been there too, but Gokudera demanded that he was the only one that could help Tsuna and refused to help anyone else.

"So…how do we do this?" Yamamoto asked with an apologetic smile.

"Well, we usually just write random stuff down." Harry explained.

` "She likes Horrible and tragic ones the most." Ron put in.

"Like…I'm breaking my arm tomorrow…because I fell down the stairs." Harry said while writing it down on his parchment.

"Oh, I see." Yamamoto said. You could practically see a little light bulb go off above his head. "Well then…I'm going to get beat up by Colonello…on Saturday…because I called him a baby." Yamamoto sloppily wrote, still not quite used to using the quill to write.

"Gyahahahaha, the great Lambo will get beat up by Reborn on Friday because he was too awesome!" Lambo yelled, jotting it down.

"Good one." Yamamoto said. "My wand's breaking on Monday."

"…And Lambos Horns are getting lost on Wednesday." Slowly the two transfer students got lost in their conversation and leaving out the other two students sharing a table with them. Ron and Harry just sat there watching the two go at it until there was a tap on the window. Harry went over and let Hedwig in. He read the letter she had brought before yelling out in anger.

"Sirius is coming, he can't come!" Harry said, getting angry. "I shouldn't have told him." He turned toward Hedwig. "GET OUT." He yelled at the bird, and Hadwig, a little indignity flew out.

"You should be nicer to your pets." Harry jumped a little and looked over to see the baby with the fedora and green chameleon…Reborn? Standing there. "I never treat Leon like that."

"You wouldn't understand, baby." Harry said, still ticked off.

"I would." Reborn said. Leon was gone, and instead Reborn held a green gun.

"I would suggest you run." Tsuna said from his table with Gokudera on one side of the common room. Reborn gave a smirk which was followed by several gun shots. It was a long night in Gryffindor tower that night.

* * *

Meanwhile Verde was meeting with Lal Mirch on the roof of one of the towers.

"Have you heard about the tournament coming up?" Lal asked.

"Yeah, I believe we should participate." Verde scooted his glasses up slightly.

"But, our bodies are babies, and even if we could I think the Vongola should participate too." Lal protested. The two sat there in thought for a minute, neither having a solution to the pressing matter. Just then Skull was flung onto the roof by his giant octopus.

"Ugh, what the heck? I keep on getting beat up. At least when it happened earlier today I was using the watch to be my real size." Skull mumbled through his helmet as he walked off the roof, hardly noticing Lal Mirch and Verde standing there. Vereds glasses glinted.

"I think I have a solution to our problem." He said.

"What is it?" Lal asked, eager to hear.

"Okay, but you can't tell Colonello, Skull, or any of the Vongola, they're all blabber mouths." Verde said, leaning towards Lal and whispering in her ear.

* * *

Harry got up early the next morning with a plan in mind. He wrote down a note for Serius saying that he didn't need to come and that he had probably just dreamt up the hurting in his scar. He went up to Owlrey to find someone was already there.

He recognized her as one of the transfer students. She had purple hair that was in a spiky ponytail that reminded him of a pineapple. She wore an eye patch over one eye and seemed to wearing some sort of a green uniform. Now that Harry thought about it all the transfer students seemed to wear weirdy clothes with only a few of them as an exception.

Chrome, as he had remembered her name, was talking to one of the owls. This one was colored similar to Hedwig, white, but strangely had one blue eye and one blood red eye with a Japanese symbol in it instead of a pupil.

"Umm, hey," Harry said, not wanting to intrude. "Is he your owl?"

"Y-yes." Chrome said hesitantly. "His name is Murkurowl."

"Cool." Harry walked over to his owl, trying to put the letter on her leg, though she refused. "This is mine, her name's Hedwig." Chrome looked at Hedwig once before stating.

"She's mad at you."

"What do you mean?" Harry said questioningly.

"She's mad at you, here." She took the letter gently from Harry and coaxed the bird over to her before quickly attaching the letter to Hedwigs leg. Was it just Harry, or did the air seem to shimmer around her while she worked with Hedwig, until Hedwig flew out the door.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Y-you're welcome." Chrome said shyly before walking out of the room. The air shimmered briefly and then she disappeared.

* * *

**A little short, but don't worry, the next chapter is going to be epic! Thanks for reading, please review :)**

Paste your document here...


End file.
